Acto de Amor Verdadero
by AnnoyingAnna
Summary: Sólo un acto de amor verdadero puede derretir un corazón congelado...si sabes a que me refiero *guiño, guiño*. ELSANNA-ANASTOFF-HANSANA y etcs. Sexo no consensual sin angustia ni drama. LEER A VUESTRA DISCRECIÓN.
1. Acto de Amor Verdadero

Un Acto de Amor Verdadero…

…si sabes a lo que me refiero. ELSANA KRISTOFANNA HANELSANA…y etc.

-¡Rápido, Sven!-

En su desesperación, Kristoff pateó las costillas de su reno. Anna yacía inconsciente en sus brazos; el golpe de hielo de la Reina Elsa la estaba matando lentamente. Su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco; su cuerpo apenas generaba calor. Sólo podía aferrarse a su pausada respiración, su aliento cada vez mas frio lavándole el cuello…De pronto dejó de sentirlo...

Kristoff se arrancó el guante con los dientes y apoyó dedos gruesos en el cuello de la princesa Anna. No encontró un pulso… ¡allí estaba! Débil, agonizante…Miró hacia adelante; Arendelle no estaba siquiera a la vista…

-¡Detente, Sven! ¡Está muriendo!-

El animal se detuvo. Saltó al suelo y se arrodilló sobre la nieve, recostando a la princesa sobre su regazo. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Su cabello fogoso se había derretido en un mórbido blanco; el rubor que pintaba tan a menudo sus mejillas había desaparecido. Kristoff notó por primea vez lo hermosa que era aunque aquella belleza estuviera mutilada por el agarre cada vez más fuerte de la muerte. Como empujado por una fuerza misteriosa, se inclinó lentamente sobre ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

En cuanto sintió el frio de su lengua, Kristoff besó a Anna apasionadamente, intentando transmitir el amor que sentía por ella en ese único gesto. No podía dejarla morir; no era justo que una criatura tan joven, tan enamorada de la vida, muriera de esa forma. Quería que sintiera su calor, que lo absorbiera para ella, que viviera incluso si él tenía que morir para salvarla.

Sus intenciones no fueron suficientes para derretir aquel corazón congelado. Anna seguía tan fría como la nieve. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y acarició su rostro en una despedida silenciosa. Esto no era justo. ¡No era justo!

-Quizás hablaban de sexo…-

Kristoff parpadeó y miró a Olaf. El muñeco de nieve le devolvió la mirada. Parpadearon juntos.

-¡No voy a tener sexo con ella!- Grito finalmente, escandalizado.

-¿Crees que es fea…?-

-¡No es eso! ¡Esta inconsiente! ¡Y muriendose! ¿Que diablos te pasa?-

-Si está muriendo, vale la pena intentarlo.- Olaf sentenció. Se quitó la nariz e intentó empujarlo del camino, levantando el vestido de Ana con su otro brazo.- ¡Y si tú no tienes el coraje para hacerlo pues lo haré yo!-

-¡No!- Lo empujó con tanta fuerza que le desarmó el cuerpo. Miró entonces a Ana…sus orejas se había congelado. También sus dedos. No sabía que más debía haber desaparecido bajo el hielo. –Ah, a la mierda…-

La acostó sobre la nieve y liberó frenéticamente el pene de sus pantalones. Levantó el vestido de Anna y a punto estuvo de penetrarla pero recordó entonces que las mujeres necesitaban primero un poco de preparación. Se agachó y metió la cabeza bajo el vestido de Anna.

Aspiró profundamente; el almizclado perfume de aquel tesoro virgen le hizo agua a la boca. Estiró la lengua y le dio una buena lamida. Parecía la única parte de su cuerpo aun tibia. Anna se sobresaltó en sueños al sentir su lengua recorriéndole el sexo. Sabiéndose corto de tiempo, Kristoff fue directamente al plato principal: acarició concienzudamente con los labios, la lengua y los dientes el prepucio clitoriano antes de arrastrarse por debajo para alcanzar la protuberancia de sabrosos nervios que pretendía proteger.

Anna soltó un aullido y se retorció con violencia. Kristoff deslizó su lengua a los lados de su sexo, limpiando el jugoso néctar que comenzaba a recorrer la carne. Sujetaba sus labios menores para mordisquearlos gentilmente. Su nariz fría masajeaba con firmesa su clitoris. Llegó a su aterciopelada abertura y se aventuró dentro sin titubear. Su compañera soltó un gruñido profundo, bestial, los músculos de su cérvix aferrándole la lengua como si quisieran arrastrarla dentro. Volvió a gemir cuando se alejó de ella.

Kristoff sacó la cabeza del vestido de Anna. Sonrió al ver que el hielo en su rostro se había derretido. Respiraba con más fuerza y un leve rubor coloreaba ya sus mejillas. Se recostó sobre ella, alineando su miembro con su vagina antes de empujar hacia adelante. Anna gimió en sueños mientras varios centímetros de carne tensa se le insertaron en la vagina.

Kristoff era cuidadoso, avanzando con lentitud. No necesitaba sentir lo apretada que estaba para saber que Anna era virgen; una joven princesa soltera no debía haber siquiera tenido un novio todavía. Eso explicaba su desesperación por casarse con ese tal Hans…

No era la primera que Kristoff tenía una virgen bajo él pero si era la primer mujer que tomaba sin consentimiento. Peor aún, le estaba quitando su virginidad. En el mundo de la nobleza, eso era básicamente una mutilación.

-Lo siento, Anna…- Dijo en un suspiro, la culpa arrancándole lágrimas de los ojos.- Es por tu propio bien…-

Se estremeció cuando las bolas acariciaron sus nalgas heladas. Empujó hacia atrás para liberar su pene antes de insertarlo con fuerza nuevamente. Anna gimió, arqueando la espalda. Se aplastó sobre ella y le partió la boca de un brutal beso. Su lengua luchó agresivamente contra la suya hasta que comenzó a responder débilmente a sus atenciones. Le recorrió el cuerpo con manos ardientes, buscando calentar su piel helada.

Anna comenzó a temblar pero no de frio; su cuerpo jadeante, cada vez más caliente, parecía luchar por liberarse del hielo que pretendía sofocarlo.

-¡Esta funcionando!- Olaf canturreó.- ¡El hielo se derrite!-

Alentado por las noticias, Kristoff incrementó la velocidad y la violencia de sus empujones. Su poderosa ingle golpeaba rítmicamente contra el clitoris hinchado de Anna mientras su venosa carne acariciaba con fuerza las paredes de su apretado cérvix.

El blanco desapareció; el fuego retornó lentamente al cabello sedoso de Ana. La princesa jadeaba pesadamente, gimiendo y murmurando en sueños. Sus brazos se levantaron débilmente de la nieve para abrazarlo. La respiración se le atasco en la garganta. El cuerpo se le salió de control; comenzó a temblar violentamente, poderosas pulsaciones le recorrieron la ingle, los muslos y el interior del cuerpo; un hormigueo intenso le devoró todos sus músculos.

Kristoff corrió el rostro para liberarle la boca y permitirle respirar mientras un poderoso orgasmo le recorría el cuerpo. Continúo cabalgándola salvajemente, sonriendo con perversa satisfacción cuando cada golpe de su ingle, y el poderoso pene que la coronaba, parecía sumirla en una nueva oleada de poderosos orgasmos. Se estremeció, gruñendo, al sentir que el momento de su propia recompensa ya se acercaba. Un rugido ronco de puro placer se unió a los gritos apasionados de Ana mientras su pene liberaba la preciosa carga acumulada en sus bolas.

Ana suspiró, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe. No entendía que es lo que estaba pasando- en aquel momento no recordaba siquiera su nombre-pero era hermoso. El frio espantoso que le había rasgado tan cruelmente la carne desde que saliera de Arendelle había finalmente desaparecido. Se sentía cálida por primera vez por lo que parecía una eternidad. Le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo y sentía un saborcito delicioso en la boca…

Se dio cuenta de pronto que Kristoff, Sven y Olaf estaban inclinados sobre ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Funciono!- El hombre de nieve festejaba.

-¿Qué?-

Kristoff se puso rápidamente de pie, cubriéndose la entrepierna con las manos. ¿Había estado recostado sobre ella? Se sentó y un dolor punzante le recorrió el vientre. Se metió una mano bajo el vestido; sintió algo pegajoso. Volvió a sacarla: estaba manchada con sangre…y un liquido blanquecino…

-Ana…- Kristoff jadeaba; miraba hacia todos lados con ojos turbios.- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Gran Pabbie?...¿Sobre el verdadero amor?-

Ana se levantó el vestido. Se puso dura al ver los resultados de su gesto de amor sanador. Se levantó de un saltó, chillando como una harpía, los ojos desorbitados por la rabia. Kristoff no intentó evitar el primer puñetazo, suponiendo que una damita de la nobleza no sería capaz de causar demasiado daño. Se arrepintió de su falta de juicio durante los cinco minutos que tardó su nariz en dejar de sangrar.

-¡Ana, estabas muriendo! ¡No íbamos a llegar a Arendelle a tiempo! ¡Intenté con un beso pero no funcionó!-

Ana siguió golpeándolo con sus pequeños-pero hirientes-puños, pateándolo de tanto en tanto en las pantorrillas e intentando, sin éxito, darle en la ingle. Olaf intentó intervenir y acabó con la cabeza atorada en un árbol. Por suerte Ana se cansó bastante rápido.

-Ana, por favor, no me odies.- Le rogó.- ¡Mirate! ¡Estás bien! Tu cabello ha recuperado su color y apuesto que ya no te duele el pecho…-

Ana se había calmado lo suficiente para procesar palabras. Era cierto; el dolor había desaparecido. Podia respirar con normalidad. Se miró las trenzas; no habia rastros de blancura. Además, se había sentido muy bien…Miró a Kristoff; era un hombre bastante hermoso y aunque sus modales eran toscos, no podía disimular su corazón amable y generoso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a Arendelle?- Le preguntó tímidamente.- ¿O debería correr a esconderme en las montañas antes de que envíes soldados a decapitarme?-

-No. Me salvaste la vida.- Le dijo, manteniendo el ceño fruncido para dejar bien en claro que su perdón no era aceptación. – Pero no le dirás nada a nadie.-

-¡No! No, nunca…-

Ana sonrió, enternecida. Miró luego hacia Arendelle pero todo lo que se lograba ver en el horizonte era niebla y un pesado manto de nieve.

-No puedo volver con el clima así.- Gimió, apretujándose nerviosamente las manos- Y Elsa no quiere escucharme. ¡Dijo que no sabe siquiera como derretir la nieve!-

-Bueno…si el sexo funcionó contigo…- Ana se dio la vuelta para cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Kristoff volvió a sorprenderse de lo fuerte que era para ser tan pequeñita.- Ow…-

-¡No vas a tocar a mi hermana!-

-¡No dije que debía hacerlo yo! ¿No tiene un novio o alguien que le guste?-

-No…-

Pero podían conseguir a alguien. Hans era muy apuesto…

Y cuando se lo presentó, acabaron metidas en esto. A Elsa no le gustaba que la tocaran, ¿Cómo reaccionaría a la idea de tener sexo con un desconocido? ¿Y cómo justificarían semejante solución? Si congeló el verano cuando le expuso su deseo de casarse, ¿Qué haría al enterarse de que Kristoff se la había volteado?

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Ana comenzó a caminar hacia Arendelle. Sea lo que fueran a hacer, necesitaban tiempo para prepararse.


	2. Testaruda

Laura Angelica: ¡Gracias por los consejos y la critica! :D Pues sí, la verdad que da un poco de desconfianza postear estas cosas aquí, jaja. No conozco a Marques, pero lo buscare. =) Me gustan ese tipo de novelas. Aquí un nuevo capítulo que se acerca a la conclusión.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! Si tiene algo que comentar, no duden en escribir una aquellos que no lo hicieron aun. =) Recibir críticas y consejos incentivan el trabajo. X-)

¡Gracias por leer y abrazos!

Cuando llegaron a Arendelle, se encontraron con que Elsa ya estaba ahí. Hans la había arrastrado inconsciente desde su castillo de hielo después de que un candelabro casi la matara. Ana estaba furiosa con los matones del Duque e inmediatamente los hizo encerrar en el calabozo más feo que tuviese el castillo. Se arrepintió casi al instante y acabaron encerrados en una casita abandonada fuera de la fortaleza con siete guardias.

Hans quería besarla en cuanto apoyó sus ojos en ella pero Ana no quería que la tocara. Se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido en el bosque con Kristoff.

Su insistencia la irritó.

-Por favor, solo quiero ir a ver a mi hermana.-

-Por supuesto, soy un tonto. Lo lamento. Vamos…-

En el calabozo la esperaba una sorpresa muy desagradable. Elsa estaba encadenada al piso, sus manos atrapadas en unos extraños conos de acero. Primero lo primero: abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Luego volteó a Hans y le dio un puñetazo en un brazo.

-¿Por qué la encadenaste?- Chilló.- ¡Dame las llaves!-

-No fue mi idea…- Hans explicó, acariciándose el brazo donde lo había golpeado. Arrepentida, Ana se lo acarició también, murmurando una disculpa.-Me dejaste a cargo, Ana, pero Arendelle tiene un Consejo de Seguridad…Y Elsa es peligrosa.-

Su primera reacción fue negarlo pero entonces recordó que casi había muerto por alterar a su hermana….después de que soltara un golem monstruoso de hielo y nieve contra ella…después de que congelara el reino…

-¿Hablaste con ellos?- Elsa rompió finalmente el silencio. Las cadenas traquetearon.-¿Qué te han dicho?-

-Yo quiero hablar contigo, Elsa…A solas…¿Hans?-

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Ana.- Como siempre, su hermana intentó alejarse de ella pero esta vez las cadenas la frenaron en seco. Ana se sintió perversamente agradecida con las frías ligaduras.- Por favor…Habla con el Consejo. Diles que me iré lejos. Cuando ya no este, el sol derretirá el hielo y la nieve.-

-Hans, por favor. Fuera.-

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Han frunció levemente el ceño. Cerró la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria. Ana podía ser ingenua pero sabía leer bien las emociones de la gente. Su prometido estaba enojado…y, extrañamente, eso no la preocupaba. Cada vez que pensaba en él, recordaba a Kristoff y su vagina hormigueaba placenteramente…Deseaba que fuera él siguiéndola a todos lados por el castillo.

-Elsa…me congelaste el corazón…- Comenzó a explicar a su hermana, acercándose. Elsa no intentó alejarse pero las cadenas permanecieron tirantes.- Casi muero pero Kristoff…Bueno, antes de eso, fuimos a ver a unos trolls en el bosque y el más viejo nos dijo que solo un acto de amor verdadero podía sanarme…Kristoff intentó con un beso pero no funcionó…- Se lamió los labios y fue ella esta vez quien retrocedió. Miro, nerviosa, a la ventana. La tormenta de nieve que los había azotado en el camino se había detenido. Se preguntó si debería dar algún tipo de alerta meteoróloga a los pobres habitantes de Arendelle antes de continuar esta conversación.- Elsa…Kristoff y yo tuvimos sexo…Y eso me curó…-

Un sin número de emociones retorcieron el rostro de Elsa en unos pocos segundos: incredulidad, asco, furia, hasta curiosidad…Sacudió entonces la cabeza, como para estabilizar un cerebro en corto circuito, antes de volver a hablar. Ana miró nerviosa a su alrededor; hielo se expandía por las paredes como fuego por el pasto seco. El viento comenzó a silbar afuera.

-¿¡Tuviste sexo con alguien que recién conoces?!- Elsa chilló explosivamente pero recuperó la compostura casi al instante. Pareció procesar el porqué de su pecaminoso acto. La culpa y la pena se la tragaron entera.- No importa…No es asunto mío…Por favor, Ana, habla con el Consejo. Diles que me dejen ir.-

-Elsa…si tener sexo con Kristoff derritió el hielo en mi corazón…quizás si tienes sexo…se derrita el hielo...-

-El hielo se va a derretir cuando yo ya no esté aquí…-

-¿Y adónde vas a ir, Elsa? ¿Qué harás si afectas a otro reino, a otras gentes? Elsa, soy tu hermana; soy la única familia que te queda. Te amo. Y estoy segura de que después de que esto se resuelva, la gente de Arendelle entenderá…Por favor, déjame ayudarte…-

-¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡Estoy maldecida, Ana!- Miró con desesperación los conos de acero que cubrían sus manos. Estaban cubiertos de escarcha. La nieve azotaba desde afuera el ventanal.-¡Ana, tienes que dejarme ir!-

-¡No! Tú tienes que calmarte, ¿no te das cuenta que se pone peor si te alteras? ¡No te estoy haciendo nada, Elsa! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar algo tan simple?-

-¡¿Y tu porque no aceptas que no te quiero cerca mío?!-

Sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho, sus palabras tan hirientes como el hielo con el que la había apuñalado hacia pocas horas en la montaña. Pero esta vez, Ana no se dejó engañar. Elsa había pasado su vida intentando controlar sus emociones pero sentía con tal intensidad que su rostro y sus ojos continuaban traicionando sus palabras. Estaba asustada, desesperada…

Ana se irguió orgullosa frente a su hermana. Avanzó hacia ella. Elsa intentó alejarse. Agarró las cadenas. Era la hermana más pequeña pero una vida de juegos le había concedido un cuerpo más fuerte. Elsa intentó liberarse en vano.

-Porque sé que estas mintiendo…- Ana le dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su nuca para obligarla a acercarse a su cuerpo cálido.- No me quieres lejos. Crees que me tienes que tener lejos…pero eso ya no es así.-

Había planeado abrazarla pero, en lugar de ello, se encontró clavándole la boca sobre la suya. Fue como besar un trozo de hielo y eso la enfureció. Comenzó a mover los labios y la lengua enérgicamente, forzando a Elsa a cederle acceso. Su hermana gimió en sus brazos, temblando como un cervatillo herido. Su lengua fría no respondió pero se dejó acariciar, complaciente.

Ana escuchó cómo se acallaba el feroz rugido del viento. Estaba segura de que el frio hiriente en la habitación se había apaciguado. No quería apartarse pero la falta de aire terminó por obligarla. Se quedaron abrazadas durante preciosos minutos.

-Ana…esto es incesto…-

-¡Ay, Elsa! ¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir?-

-…lo siento, Ana…- La empujó gentilmente para alejarse. Al menos estaba sonriendo.- Yo también te amo, Ana, y por eso debo irme. No va a funcionar…No hay forma de calmar la tormenta dentro de mi…Habla con el Consejo…Diles que me dejen ir…Por favor. Antes de que lastime a alguien más…o a ti, otra vez.-

Ana suspiró pesadamente. Elsa estaba demasiado asustada para escucharla. Quizás si la liberaban de las cadenas, quizás si lograba que el Consejo hablara con ella para convencerla de que todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto detuviera el invierno…

Le plantó un beso en la frente.

-Intenta relajarte, Elsa. Iré por las llaves.-

-Gracias.-

Más sorpresas: el Consejo de Seguridad ya estaba reunido. Los ministros de otros departamentos y los desafortunados visitantes de otros reinos estaban con ellos, incluyendo a Hans. La miraron con ceños fruncidos en cuanto cruzó las puertas. Ana había roto un preciado florero de oro y cristal cuando era niña; sus padres la habían mirado de la misma forma y, por unos segundos, volvió a sentirse como una niña a punto de recibir unas sanadoras nalgadas…

-¡Si follar a tu hermana derrite el hielo, entonces la follaremos todos!- El Duque de Weaseltow declaró ferozmente, su peluquín saltando con él.

Ana miró a Hans, enfurecida. El desgraciado se escondió detrás del Embajador Español.

-Ana, solo intento ayudar…Es por tu propio bien…y el de tu hermana…-

Elsa intentó tranquilizarse pero era difícil lograrlo sentada sobre una cama de piedra con las manos encadenadas al piso en un calabozo donde la habían encerrado su propia Corte.

Era increíble que todo lo malo que podía pasar en la coronación hubiera ocurrido. Se preguntó porque le estaba pasando esto a ella. Porqué había nacido con esta maldición. Por breves instantes, deseó que el Consejo la acusara de brujería y de traición y la ahorcaran de una maldita vez…

Se abrió la puerta y Ana entró con el hombretón rubio que la había acompañado a su palacio de hielo. Hans, su Consejero de Guerra y un Sacerdote entraron con ellos. Se le escapó un gemido atormentado; miró hacia la ventana, comandándole al viento que rugiera con más fuerza. Siempre estaba ese impulso maldito, ese instinto que la empujaba a hablarle al viento, y a la nieve. El hielo que cubría a las paredes comenzó a sacar filosas agujas. El acero que cubría sus manos chirriaba, resintiendo el mordisco de la escarcha…

Elsa estaba tan distraída por las consecuencias de su incipiente ataque de pánico que no notó los soldados que avanzaban hacia ella. Uno le agarró los brazos con fuerza y se los levantó bruscamente. Intentó liberarse pero Ana estaba con ellos y tenía una llave en la mano. Tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro y una disculpa muda en la mirada.

-Todo va a estar bien…-Le dijo.- Tranquilízate, Elsa…-

Los conos de acero cayeron al suelo. Otro soldado le enfundó las manos en guantes de cuero antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Le cerró dos esposas de hierro alrededor de las muñecas. Le retorcieron los brazos a la espalda y sintió el mordisco de sogas. Había aparecido otro soldado; le alzó las piernas.

Ana le sacó sus hermosos zapatos de hielo para reemplazarlos con pesadas botas de invierno.

-¿Q-que estás haciendo? ¿¡Ana!?-

-Es para que no congeles nada accidentalmente.- Ana le dijo, mirándola con esa mueca que solo lograba ponerla más nerviosa. Uno de los soldados cerró dos aros de hierro sobre sus tobillos.- ¿Ves? ¡Seguro!-

-¡Ana!-

-Elsa, por favor, basta. Respira hondo…Así….exhala…- Ana volteó a los soldados.- Ya está asegurada. Salgan.-

-Ah, ¿Cómo sabemos que harás lo que debes?- El Duque de Weaseltown ladró.- ¿Y que no la ayudaras a escapar en cuanto salgamos de esa puerta?-

-Mejor nos quedamos.- El Consejero de Guerra asintió. Intentaba parecer profesional pero su monstruosa erección era evidente.- Es una tarea difícil, mi señora. Considérenos apoyo moral. Y si vuestro semental falla…- Señalo perezosamente a Kristoff.- Uno de nosotros tendrá que intentar…-

Todos intercambiaron miradas ansiosas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La ventana explotó de pronto y la tormenta que azotaba a Arendelle entró a morderle las carnes. En la confusión, Elsa logró zafarse del agarre de los soldados e intentó salir disparada hacia la ventana pero Hans se le abalanzó encima, tirándola al suelo.

Se apresuró a liberar su pene de la prisión de sus pantalones, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Venia con ganas de voltearse a esta perra desde que había llegado a Arendelle y ahora era su oportunidad. Podría justificarse después.

Su pene se contrajo hacia sus calzones como un conejillo asustado en cuanto lo mordió la feroz ventisca.

-¡Oh, maldita sea!-

Kristoff lo empujó violentamente de encima de la reina, solo para sentársele él mismo encima. Se había pasado la adolescencia congelándose una mano en la nieve para adormecerla antes de masturbarse como un mono en celo; su pene no solo toleraba el frio: se alimentaba de él. Se erguía como una montaña de nieves perpetuas entre sus piernas.

-¡Ana!- Elsa chillaba, retorciéndose bajó él, intentando sin éxito soltarse las manos. Su voz apenas se escuchaba sobre el aullido del viento. Kristoff se aplastó sobre ella para protegerse el rostro, levantándole a tientas el vestido, buscando su sexo con una mano enguantada. -¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?! ¡Desgraciado! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Te congelaré las bolas!-

-¡Ana!- Kristoff gimió.

-¡Elsa!- Ana se arrastro por la nieve hacia ellos. - ¡Nos vas a matar a todos! ¡No seas frígida! ¡Relájate! ¡Se siente muy bien y te curara! ¿No quieres ser feliz? ¿No quieres dejar de vivir con miedo? ¿Es que no vale la pena para ti intentar siquiera? ¿Quieres convertirte en un monstruo, Elsa? ¿Quieres que la gente te tenga miedo?... ¡Pues lo estas logrando! ¡Te estás comportando como un monstruo!-

Elsa soltó un gemido desgarrador. Las acusaciones de su hermana fueron tan dolorosas que por un momento deseó que se la tragara a tierra. No quería sentir la nieve, ni el hielo, no quería la luz; extrañaba su cuarto silencioso, sus penumbras, su predecible soledad…El mundo exterior era cruel, difícil y terrible.

La tormenta desapareció repentinamente. Un zumbido seco, diabólico, retumbó en las paredes del calabozo por unos instantes.

Ana se levantó del suelo. Miró con tristeza a su pobre hermana. Estaba aplastada sobre la nieve bajo la mole de Kristoff. Sollozaba quedamente, escondiendo su rostro hermoso de ella de la única forma que podía: mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Ayúdala a levantarse…- Le dijo a Kristoff. Él obedeció inmediatamente…después de meterse a Kristoff Jr. devuelta en los pantalones. Ignorando deliberadamente a los Concejales y los visitantes de otros reinos que yacían despatarrados en un rincón, Ana se dirigió a los soldados.- Escolten a nuestros visitantes a sus habitaciones. No quiero a nadie vagando por los pasillos. La Reina Elsa y yo estaremos en mis habitaciones, viendo cómo resolver este asunto.-

El Concejal de Guerra abrió la boca para discutir pero la mirada fulminante que le clavo la princesa lo calló al instante. ¡Era la viva imagen de su madre! Una punzada de dolor le subió por las bolas. Necesitaba masturbarse inmediatamente. ¡Como extrañaba a la reina y a su vagina apretadita, tan mal atendida por el tarado de su marido! Se puso de pie para dedicarle una reverencia a la princesa.

-Su majestad, le ruego se apresure a resolver este asunto.- Le dijo.- Arendelle no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo en estas condiciones.-

-Sí, señor…- Ana contuvo apenas el deseo de abrazarlo, agradecida de que no insistiera.- Gracias.-

Salieron de la habitación, algunos apresuradamente, otros arrastrados por soldados. Solos al fin, Ana abrazó nuevamente a Elsa.

-Puedes elegir a alguien, Elsa. No tiene que ser a la fuerza…pero tiene que hacerse…Por favor, entiende…-

Por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, Elsa no dijo nada y Ana temió tener que forzarla pero entonces su vocecita tímida rompió el silencio.

-Quiero…quiero que tu lo hagas…Ana…-


End file.
